1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and, more particularly, to an image display apparatus which may simply execute mirroring between a mobile terminal and the image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display apparatus is an apparatus having a function of providing an image viewable by a user. The user may watch broadcasts through the image display apparatus. The image display apparatus provides a broadcast selected by a user, among broadcast signals transmitted from broadcast stations, and such a broadcast image is displayed on a display. Recent, broadcasting is transitioning from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting.
Digital broadcasting means broadcasting of digital image and voice signals. Digital broadcasting is resilient to external noise and thus has low data loss, is advantageous in error correction, and provides a high resolution and clear images, as compared to analog broadcasting. Further, digital broadcasting may execute interactive services, differing from analog broadcasting.